As a technique for analyzing a urine component, a method has been heretofore known in which a urine transport container including an inner tube and an outer tube is provided, and based on a weight or volume of urine collected in the inner tube, a total amount of urine collected first is determined and excretion amounts of components in the collected urine are measured as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 3823039).
A method is known in which an amount of first urine after wake-up, which is excreted by a human, and a concentration of a specific component are measured to determine an excretion amount of the specific component in the first urine after wake-up and an elapsed time from urine discharge before sleep to first urine discharge after wake-up is acquired, the excretion amount of the specific component is converted into a defined time equivalent based on a ratio of the elapsed time to a preset defined time, and an excretion amount of the specific component excreted by the human in one day is calculated based on the converted defined time equivalent as disclosed in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 4329123).
A method is known in which a salinity concentration in the urine excreted by a human is measured, the measured salinity concentration in the urine is multiplied by a total amount of urine excreted by the human in one day to determine a total amount of salinity excreted by the human in one day, and a salinity intake amount of the human in one day is calculated based on the determined total amount of salinity as disclosed in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-213584). It is described that as the total amount of urine excreted by the human in one day, for example, a known value such as an average urine amount per day of Japanese may be used, or a value of a total amount of urine excreted in one day, which is measured by a subject, may be used.